


Don't Fight Me On This

by fuckinqueen



Series: Writer's Block [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 0.0, Fighting, I was craving angst, M/M, Moi - Freeform, Not much friendshp-ing, Parden moi, Relationship Struggles, So here ya go fam, at all, mio?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Mello's take on his and Near's fighting.Because yes, now they're fighting.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Writer's Block [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don't Fight Me On This

"You are the most annoying person I know." 

"I want to!" 

"MELLO." 

"WHAT? The hell do you want?" 

"Don't yell… I do love you…" 

"I love you t-" 

"No, Mello, no adding the word 'too.' It hurts." 

"What? Why?" 

"It doesn't feel real." 

"Fine." 

"I love you." 

"I love you."

 _Love fucking hurts._

Mello sits in his room with his back against the wall, staring at the other side, at the picture he has sitting on his nightstand. It's of him and Near, sitting next to each other, cuddled up. Near hadn't wanted to take the picture, but Mello made him anyway. Which is why the younger isn't smiling, but pursing his lips, staring at Mello. Mello's staring back, lips quirked up. 

The more Mello thinks about it, the more he realizes that Near never really looks happy.

The only places Near looks happy is in Mello's pictures. In his drawings. In any other pictures, he's always either frowning, rolling his eyes, or pouting. 

Of course, Near normally acts happy on day-to-day basis, but… it still hurts. 

Especially since both of them constantly are fighting, day in and day out. 

Not necessarily fighting… only little spats. Like the one before Mello started sulking in his room. 

_You tear me to pieces…_

Mello gets up and crosses the room, setting the picture facedown before going back to sit. He picks up the paper and drawing pencil he'd set down beside him. He had lost inspiration. For days. Weeks. As long as they've been having their spats. 

He's pretty sure Near has stopped writing, too. There has been no sitting on the table or counter or couch back with a scrunched-up face and a pen in the corner of his mouth.

 _It is even worth it?_

Mello's eyes dart to the mirror, with little pieces of paper sticking to it. He smiles sadly. 

He gets up again and touches each piece lightly. A lot are from Near, stuck onto the mirror by white sticky notes. 

The first one, _Have a good day!_ Then _I took the last piece of cake, but I got you brownies to make up for it._

_You make my heart race. :)_

_If you find you're missing a shirt, you can't have it back._

_Mells, stop eating my things! (You have the largest stomach ever.) (…No wait, Matt does.)_

The last one, the most recent, _Love you. <3_

Mello has his own, reminders to do something, little ideas and lists. 

Now Mello pulls a drawer in his nightstand open, taking out all the packs of yellow sticky notes he has, and laying the mirror down on the floor face up. 

He scrawls one thing on all of them; _Don't fight._ After he's done, he takes all of the ones from Near and his earlier ones, and sticks the rest of the new ones on. He revels in the feeling of watching his image be obscured. He doesn't want to look at his horrible, gross, guilty face.

After he's done, he puts the mirror back in it's place, steps back to admire it, and then leaves. 

_But little do I know…_

"Have another fight with Near?" Mello sighs, sitting down on the front porch. "I'll take that as a yes. Mello, you can't just call me every time you and Near fight!" Mello rolls his eyes, glad Matt can't see him. 

"At least I don't go over," he offers. Matt laughs. 

"True that. Thank goodness. So… what about this time?" Mello flushes, glaring down at the ground. 

"How… how to say I love you." More laughter, but it cuts off. 

"Ahem. Mello, lie more convincingly." 

"I didn't lie!" 

"Oh. Sure, I believe you." Mello shoots his phone a look. "Seriously!" Wait… did Matt just… can he see Mello right now? "Before you freak out, I know you. Anyway, what else?" 

Mello purses his lips. "Well, uh… top or bottom. Who's who." More laughter, this time incredulous being the main tone. 

"Wait, so you're telling me Near isn't a bottom? Shit, I really thought he was! He's so tiny and cute and quiet- but, I must admit, that time you two came over was a little bit of a hint. The way he ordered you to do things. Little Near is a big dom, huh?" 

"I want to be top." Mello growls. 

"Okay, okay, don't start to yell at me, I don't want to hear or experience your guys' fight for myself. Are you guys gonna split up over it? Have you talked to him since then? Where are you? Where is he?" 

"He's in his room right now. I just walked outside, now I'm sitting on the steps." Mello sighs again. "I really hope we won't split up. I do truly love him, but he… he'd kick me out of course. It's his house." 

"Is that the only reason you don't want to split up?" Matt does not sound amused; in fact, he sounds disappointed. He must take Mello's silence as confirmation, because he begins reprimanding Mello. "Mello! If that's all then just break up with him! I care for both of you, so I don't want him stuck with a person like that. I will take them down. Even if it's you. I'd do the same for you too, you know." 

"No no no! Matt, I love him to hell and back. I want to stay with him forever, which is a first to me, because I normally enjoy roaming. I want to live and end my life with him." Mello breathes out. "But the thing is, both of us are stubborn. And anyway, our fights are so small, there should be no need for apologizing. But we both sulk until someone cheers the other up, or until a new fight happens."

"Go apologize." 

_…I need you…_

Mello ends the call, disgruntled and annoyed, but also nervous and sure what to do. First he goes back to his room to prepare. Preparing shouldn't be necessary, but he just needs a moment. 

He flops on his bed, looking at the ceiling, where Near and him had put glow-in-the-dark stars when they went camping inside. They had made a blanket tent hanging over Mello's chair and bed posts, then huddled underneath it and talked about random things and had a heavy make-out session. 

"It's too hot now to stay inside," Near had whispered, "we should go out there. The sun is gone, the stars will be aglow." Mello had immediately known by sun, Near meant lamp. They had crawled out and Near had lain his head of Mello's chest. Mello had played with strands of those white curls. 

Mello turns his head to the side and closes his eyes. But they flick back open when he realizes the picture frame is upright again. 

Instead of that picture, the one where they were looking at each other, is another, where Near's face is scrunched up, laughing, mouth open and showing that cute pink tongue. 

Instead of a black frame, this one is white. 

Near's touch. The White Touch, Mello often calls it. Where Near turns everyrhing he likes white.

Then the mirror catches Mello's eye. He spots several pieces of yellow sticky note on the floor, ripped into pieces directly in front of the mirror. Mello gets up and walks over, where he can see that the notes now shape a heart, with one white sticky note in the middle that has a perfect, swirly, all-capped script. 

_DON'T FIGHT ME ON THIS._

Mello's mouth gapes open. 

_…And you need me._

**Author's Note:**

> At this moment in time, I must admit, I have not many other ideas. 0.0 Sorreh. 
> 
> But, if you could give me some… *waggles eyebrows and holds out hand making grabby hands pleadingly* … I might (very very VERRRRRRYY) gladly write it!


End file.
